


Roast Your In-Law on Sunday in Heaven

by Teek (Cose8800)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Parent John Winchester, Castiel Be Like John Who?, Castiel and Dean Winchester Reunion in Heaven, Castiel and Sam Hate John Winchester, Castiel is Loved (Supernatural), Dean Winchester Talks About Feelings, Dean and Everyone in Heaven, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Please Look at My Rainbow Wings Instead of Your Abusive Dad, Post-Canon, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Sam Winchester, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cose8800/pseuds/Teek
Summary: Spoilers for Supernatural 15x20Dean reunites with people he loves in heaven and lives on with Castiel by his side. However, when it comes about John Winchester, Dean thinks it'll always be complicated.Or how Dean has no idea his angel husband and brother hate John for plenty of good reasons.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	Roast Your In-Law on Sunday in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Prepare yourself for weird English and grammar errors because oh boy do I really know this language. Also this is inspired by Discord ProfoundBond on how Castiel would totally try to flush John Winchester down the toilet.

Dean swore he had no idea he could cry this much. At first he didn’t even feel like crying. They were just standing there, looking at each other across the room that looked a lot like his bedroom in the bunker but many things were the opposite of amiss because so many things he longed for were there. Dean was at the door while the angel was standing before a messy desk that only added life to the room, like he had just finished setting it up.

“Hello, Dean.”

And Dean smiled until that voice broke him. He still smiled but his eyes cringed at the feeling of hot tears filling his entire being. He threw ‘Cas, you son of a bitch’ out of his thought, he left ‘Cas’ inside his chest. All he could say was this.

“It’s yours.”

Tears rolled down before he even finished his short sentence.

“You can have it. You have it. It has always been yours.”

And then Dean sobbed himself hallow like he did after Cas was gone but at the same time it was so different. He sobbed into the shoulder covered with the same trench coat while the angel was holding him up and pinned him against the wall behind. Dean held on Cas tight. “I’m sorry you didn’t know.”

“Dean.” Cas breathed his name against his wet cheek. “My Dean.”

He learned from Cas much later that in heaven, your emotion and feeling manifested really strong. It explained why even when they just lied together in bed, cuddling, he could sense every touch Cas left clearly, inside and out.

“Bobby told me you’re helping Jack.” muttered Dean.

“He loves everything.” Cas caressed the freckled skin. “With love, there’re endless possibilities and things to take care in a way that you still let it all be free. I help him with that.”

“You’re the father he deserves. All the good he learned and kept with him, damn, I’m glad he has you and Sam,”

“Dean.” Cas chided him as he pulled the man closer.

Dean buried his face into Cas’ neck. “Don’t. This is not my issue shit. It’s just…it’s good to feel this, Cas. I made mistakes and wrongs, you know that, but because of how you looked at me.” _How you love me_ “I remembered now. There are many people who helped me when I did anything…bad.” he went still for a moment. “Can you still make mistakes here? Regrets?”

“It’s hard to call anything regrets here, mistakes maybe. In heaven, you’ll feel like time flows the same way on earth but you know and see that it’s different here but you can’t really feel it. In eternity, you get to see everything you know has limitless outcomes. You’ll experience things getting worse and better. Think of planting a tree. You’ll only see it changes for eternity and you’ll be you while you’ll also change along with it every moment, but it will never be gone because unlike back on earth, here you’re with the essential of everything and the essence is never gone. It changes but never become something else either. If the tree withers, you might feel sad and the sadness might hurt your entire being until you can feel better. Whether you’re going to feel better first then tend the tree, or be sad until the tree gets better is possible because each time it withers and each time it thrives will always happen differently. Same goes for any interaction between you and everything and everyone in heaven.”

Dean bathed himself in Cas’ voice. It was kind of weird. He noticed Cas’ voice; it was low and rough. He remembered the voice, but this could be the first time he let himself drown under it without having to think about something else. “Mom and dad know I’m here?”

“They will if you go see them.”

“I really don’t know what face I would --”

Cas climbed on top of him without breaking the kiss that cut Dean off. His skin felt different, nothing like anything Dean could recalled at all. Maybe it was because Cas’ body was not entirely human and he never got to touch Cas like this before. “You can think about that later.” even though it was just a matter of fact, somehow Dean felt like it was a demand he wanted to oblige wholeheartedly.

They were not always together. Cas had to go help Jack with many things and Dean had people to reunite with. He hugged Charlie until they both hesitated to let go because both needed to hide their sniffing and wet eyes. His knees lost any strength they had when he met Kevin. There was even a time or two Dean thought he caught a glimpse of Leyla Rourke and her mother laughing in far distance. Sometime Dean was just stood there, smiling to himself with tears rolling down and Ellen came to get him to eat her food.

So he did not know what stopped him from going to his parents, or what stopped them from coming to him. Dean walked to the direction Bobby pointed many times but when he saw a part of the house, his feet paused.

Then Sam was here and Dean thought he knew the answer when Sam asked how come he hadn’t visited mom and dad yet. “I don’t want to go there without you.” replied Dean. “It’s bad enough I left you there alone for so long.”

“Dean, it’s not like you deliberately did that.” Sam’s voice got rougher, like talking about that night in the barn still too painful for him and Dean totally got it. Everything being fine here didn’t erased any pain in the past. It rose up occasionally. Pain had its essence too just like happiness. “And I wasn’t alone. You told me that, remember?”

“Smartass.”

“Wrong word.”

The corner of both men’s lips lifted slightly. “Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

They chuckled. Sam looked up above. “Well, it’s still too many things at once for me. How about we go meet them together later?”

“How later?”

“When you and I are both ready.” answered Sam. “It’s mom and dad. I think it’ll always be complicated because of things we did and didn’t go through together.”

Dean could only nodded and ruffed Sam’s hair.

-

“Would you, like, go visit them with us?”

Cas blinked. They were in a room that looked like the bunker’s kitchen but with more windows and natural light. “Your parents?”

“Yeah, mom would love to see you again,” Dean looked down, “The crap I put you through that time, man.”

The angel smiled. “I’d love to go with you and Sam to visit Mary.”

Dean nodded. “I’m sorry, Cas.”

“I heard you.” Cas got up and walked to Dean. He put his hand behind Dean’s neck and gently pulled him in. “I always hear you. I forgive you.” He could not help himself, the words rolled off him like a light. “I love you.”

The smile on Dean’s face told Cas every reason why loving this soul was his truth.

-

“The truth is…I think dad doesn’t’ like Cas.”

Charlie and Ash raised their eyebrows in sync, it was a little bit creepy if you asked Dean. “What made you think that?”

“Well, we went to their house and I don’t know why but dad looked shocked when he saw Cas.” Dean waved his hands like it was hard to word. “Real shock, like he was seeing Azazel behind me.” he added. “Mom was totally chill. We eat together but the meal was damn awkward. I felt like I was expecting dad to pull gun on Cas.”

“What did Cas say?”

“I didn’t ask him. I think dad was making it weird here and I haven’t even…” nothing followed after he trailed off.

Charlie understood. “You haven’t told them you and Cas are…husbands?”

“We’re not married!”

“Yet.” Ash snickered.

Dean bit his lips, his face was red. It was hard to argue when you had no fear in your heart about the other anymore. He knew Cas was his forever as he was Cas’s. But having people spelling it out like this still made Dean stunned. Bobby and Jo _implied_ that everyone who knew them _knew_. Sam laughed so hard Dean had to kick his brother twice.

So Dean changed the subject back. “What does peace mean for you guys.”

“To know that no matter what, I’ll be happy again.” replied Charlie as if she had already asked and answered herself long time ago. However, the redhead frowned when she noticed Dean’s face. “What’s wrong?”

“I like Cas.” He didn’t wait for _duh_. “I love…him? Cas’s not really a guy but I always think of him as dude.”

“He’s a celestial being.”

“Whatever he is, he’s not women and human. I don’t know if that -- bothers dad.”

Charlie put down whatever weird computer piece she experimenting with Ash down and climbed over the table to Dean’s side. “Does it bother you?”

“Honestly? It used to.” Shame was there in Dean’s gaze. Charlie punched his arm softly. “I forgot all about it when he became my friend, then he told me he loves me and got taken away,” Dean dragged his hand down his face tiredly. “I just stopped thinking about it altogether. Before I died, when I thought of Cas, I only saw this void in his place. All I had was his final words. I wonder if that how it was for my dad too after mom died.”

“Forget that. Forget your dad for a sec.” Charlie squeezed him where she punched. “If it doesn’t bother you anymore, don’t let other people cause it to bother you again.”

“He’s my dad, kiddo.” The older man tried to chuckle but it came out drier than he wanted so it was more like a cough.

“Your peace is not his, Dean.”

Charlie sounded like she was begging. Something inside Dean’s chest hurt.

-

“Cas, do you wanna go eat with my parents again?”

“Of course, Dean. You know I always want to spend time with you and Sam and Mary.”

“…and my dad?”

“Can I count your freckles until you fall asleep again?”

“Not that I mind but you realize I feel your gaze much clearer and stronger here, right?”

“Of course.”

“Wait, we were talking about --”

“Come here.”

“…Okay.”


End file.
